


What Happens at the Lake House

by The_Grey_Lady



Series: Empty Nesters [5]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady
Summary: Sam and Cassie decide to explore a little dominant/submissive roleplaying.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Series: Empty Nesters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What Happens at the Lake House

Cassie was standing in her bra and underwear at the foot of the bed where Sam had told her to wait for him. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she distractedly stared at the two large towels that they'd spread on top of the bed. Her excitement was building as she thought about what might happen on that bed.

When she heard Sam walk out of the bathroom, she looked up and followed him with her eyes. He was in just his boxers and was carrying a small folded hand towel that he placed on the nightstand.

He walked over to stand directly in front of her and cradled her neck in his hands. He leaned in to kiss her deeply, and when he pulled back, he told her, "Turn around."

Cassie turned around so her back was to him, and he placed his hands against her back. He began caressing her soft skin, tracing his fingers along her smoothly defined back muscles. She stood perfectly still, just enjoying his touch that sent chills down her spine.

He placed his hands at her hips and slowly slid them upward, gliding over the curves of her small waist and moving frontward toward her breasts. He cupped them and squeezed them gently over her bra, less intensely than Cassie was expecting.

While his hands were on her breasts, Sam moved his lips to her neck and kissed it from behind, and then spoke into her ear. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you tonight?" he asked her, and Cassie shook her head. He leaned in closer and whispered, "Whatever I want."

Cassie wasn't prepared for the jolt of electricity that shot down her body with his words, and she swallowed hard.

"Your body is mine tonight," he continued whispering into her ear. "And you will do whatever I tell you to do. Do you understand?"

Cassie nodded. "I do."

Sam turned her around to face him. "You do _what_?" he sternly prompted her, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh… sir," Cassie quickly corrected herself. "I do, _sir_."

Sam gave her a quick nod of approval, and she exhaled a slow breath, trying to control the throbbing of arousal that had already started to take over her body.

…

_**One week earlier** _

On Monday night after dinner, Cassie and Sam were both in his upstairs office at Grey House. He was at his desk doing some research for work on his computer, and Cassie was in an armchair reading a book.

When Cassie closed her book, Sam glanced over at her. "Going to bed?" he asked.

Cassie stood up from the chair. "Not yet, I'm just done reading." She walked over to his desk and placed her book on the edge of it. "Are you still working?"

"Not really." He reached a hand up to brush along the bottom of her newly shortened hair, which fell at the middle of her neck. "I _love_ this haircut on you," he remarked, and not for the first time since she'd come home with it a few days ago.

"So, I've heard," she said with a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye.

Sam stood up and ran both of his hands through her hair. "It's kind of been making you act differently, too," he said. "In a good way."

Cassie's eyebrows raised with intrigue. "Really? How so?"

Sam shrugged. "You've been… I don't know… flirtier lately, a little bolder."

Cassie smirked. "Have I?"

"A little, yeah. It's almost like it brought out a wild streak." He smiled, raised an eyebrow, and nodded approvingly. "It's sexy."

Cassie laughed at his expression and leaned in to kiss him, long and deep. As she pulled back, she let her lips linger close to his. "Well, I can tell you that's not from the haircut, Sam… that's from _you_."

Sam's smile widened, and his hands rested on her waist. "Me, huh?"

Cassie smiled and nodded. "Yes, you. Trying different things together has opened us up. We're more comfortable with each other than we've ever been, don't you think?"

Sam nodded. "I do. We were never _uncomfortable_ , but it's just gotten even better." He hesitated for a moment, glanced toward his computer, and then back at her. "Speaking of which… I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"I've been doing a little research on what we talked about," Sam said. "Giving up control, stuff like that."

"Research, huh?" Cassie replied, smiling. That didn't surprise her… Sam was a planner.

"Yeah." Sam sat back down at his desk and angled his laptop toward her. "I found this website that has been interesting to read through," he said. "There are articles written by psychologists and experts with suggestions for couples who are new to this type of thing."

"May I?" she asked, gesturing toward the laptop.

Sam quickly stood up again. "Sure, here, sit down… take a look." He gestured for her to sit in his chair, and she did.

Cassie glanced at the website displayed on the screen and a few of the bolded heading titles of different suggestions caught her eye. She could feel herself starting to get excited just from the words, from the anticipation of maybe acting out those words with him.

He watched as she scrolled through the site for a moment before he said, "I was thinking you could read through it, or we could go through it together, and you can see what kinds of things you might want to try." She looked up at him, and he continued talking, "Or _don't_ want to try. That's important, too… to be clear with your partner about what is okay and not okay." He shrugged as he added, "Which is common sense in any situation, but it's something they really focus on in the articles. Communication and trust are the cornerstones for all of this to go smoothly, so it's good that those are things that you and I really excel at."

Cassie had been smiling up at him while he spoke, impressed with how intent he was on making sure they did this right. "You sound like you're an expert already."

Sam smiled. "Not quite. But if this is something we're going to try, I don't want us to jump into it without talking it all out, so I'm just gathering information."

"You do like to be prepared," she said, and then she pointed toward the screen. "Did you find things you _didn't_ like on here? Things that you wouldn't feel comfortable with?"

"Well, there's a whole section on sadists and masochists," Sam said, and he shook his head slightly. "I don't know if _you're_ interested in it, but I don't particularly want to cause pain, or receive it. I mean, I'm a doctor, you know? I like to make people feel _better_ , not cause discomfort." He smirked as he added, "Give or take some occasional light spanking."

Cassie giggled and assured him, "Trust me, no discomfort there." And then she shook her head. "And I'm with you on that other stuff… we're on the same page, Sam."

Sam looked relieved. "I thought so, but just wanted to make sure." It would be hard for him to cause her actual pain, even if she did gain pleasure from it.

"I'm interested in the things we've talked about," Cassie said. "Just giving up control more than we've done before, and letting you be the dominant one, but not in a painful way… just more of a firm way."

"Well, there's a lot of information on the whole dominant/submissive situation, so take a look and we'll make sure we're on the same page on that stuff, too," he told her. "And it explains about how some people like to roleplay that type of scenario temporarily, and some actually live that way in their relationships all the time, 24/7." He leaned in closer to her and added, "For the record, in case it wasn't already abundantly clear, I don't want to dominate you 24/7."

Cassie smiled and kissed him. "We'll stick with the temporary roleplay."

Sam nodded. "We just need to figure out how we want our roleplay to look so that we're both satisfied, and not crossing any lines," he said. "They go into a lot of details about things that couples should talk about before the roleplay scene takes place… things that I wouldn't have even thought about."

Cassie was intrigued. "Like what?"

"Well, there's a section on how the dominant person might request for the submissive person to show respect, like by calling them _master_ or _sir_ or whatever, and what the consequences are if the submissive doesn't do it."

Cassie's eyes widened slightly with a small smile. "Consequences, huh? Wow."

Sam smiled. "Yeah. I'll leave that up to you… you can decide if you want us to do that, and how lenient or strict you want me to be with it."

"Well, you do like when I say your name," she pointed out. "So we may need to have some leniency to allow for that."

Sam hummed his agreement. "Mm, good point… big fan of that."

"I know, _Sam_ ," she replied with a sly smile as she pointedly said his name.

Sam grinned, looking down at her with loving eyes. "I love you."

Cassie smiled. "I love you."

He leaned down to kiss her, and then got back to the topic at hand. "Okay, so, lenient."

"Yeah. I think maybe overall we should be a little lenient with everything this first time around," she said. "It'll be a learning process."

Sam noticed her casual usage of the phrase 'first time around' and tucked it away in the back of his mind before continuing.

"They also talk about whether or not the submissive person needs to ask permission to do things, like touch the partner, touch themselves, et cetera, and if they'll be punished doing certain things _without_ asking," Sam continued. "Oh, and we obviously need a safe word. And both partners need to agree that as soon as the word is mentioned, everything stops immediately, no ifs, ands, or buts. And then you talk about what's wrong right away, if there _is_ something wrong."

The more he talked, the more Cassie felt something simmering in the base of her stomach. Arousal, desire, intrigue. She never thought she'd be having this type of discussion, let alone having her body respond to it the way that it was. She was so turned on.

Cassie nodded and then she took a few breaths to try to control her brewing arousal. "Okay, well, thank you for looking into it and finding the site, Sam. I'll look at it, and then we can talk about it."

"Okay."

Cassie closed the laptop and stood up from the chair. "But I don't want to look at it right this second." She stepped up to him and ran her hands up the center of his body. "Because I'd rather spend some time with my husband right now, if he's up for it."

Sam smiled as his arms circled her waist. "Oh, he's always up for it."

Cassie pressed her lips to his for a deep, passionate kiss, and then took his hand and led him down the hall to their bedroom.

Over the next few days, they talked about the roleplay situation in depth. They shared things they were comfortable and uncomfortable with, discussing a range of topics like spanking and bondage and escalated dirty talk for added verbal stimulation.

Once they were confident that they'd covered everything, they agreed that they'd take a trip to the lake house that weekend for some privacy to play it out.

…

_**Present Day** _

They were at the lake house standing at the foot of their bed, both officially in roleplay mode until one of them uttered the safe word. Their roles were clear, Sam was in charge and Cassie needed to obey him.

Cassie was standing before him in her bra and a thong, and he was circling her body, eyeing it with a hungry look in his eyes. Inside, Sam was struggling not to touch her. It was sometimes impossible to keep his hands and mouth off of her, especially when she was half naked in front of him. But he was trying to pace himself, so he couldn't ravage her body like he wanted.

Sam stopped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, burying his face in the back of her shorter hair that he loved. He inhaled her familiar delicate scent, a combination of her shampoo and perfume, and he groaned softly at how even that turned him on.

"God, you smell good," he told her, inhaling again. He ran his hands down her arms to her stomach. "And you feel good." He slid one hand down between her legs, lightly brushing over the front of her thong as he leaned in closer to her ear. "And I know you're going to taste good."

Cassie shivered slightly at his words and his touch, which was way too brief, and she was internally begging for him to slip his hand into her thong. He was barely touching her and the anticipation was driving her crazy, which she knew was probably his intention.

Sam began to unclasp her bra, silently reminding himself to try to keep his hands at bay. They were usually like magnets to her breasts, just like his mouth was. He pulled the bra down her arms and dropped it on the floor, and then slid his hands down the back of her body.

He brushed his fingers against the rounded cheeks of her ass before pulling her thong down her legs. "Step out," he said, and she did.

Sam moved to stand in front of her, eyed her naked body for a few moments, and then stepped closer to kiss her. His tongue delved into her mouth and aggressively tangled with hers.

Cassie moaned from the sheer intensity of the kiss, and when he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers as he caught his breath. He gently caressed both sides of her face, and gave her another quick kiss before commanding her to get on the bed.

Cassie made herself comfortable on the bed, and watched Sam walk over to the nightstand to the small hand towel he'd placed there earlier. Cassie had a feeling that the vibrator was in there, and that was indeed what he pulled from the towel.

Sam held up the toy to show her. "I'm going to use this on you in a few minutes," he told her.

"Okay," Cassie replied, almost a little too eagerly. She could feel her heart racing with excitement. They'd only used it a few times since he'd gotten it, but she was thoroughly enjoying the new addition to their bedroom activities.

"And you are not allowed to come," Sam added firmly.

Cassie exhaled a sharp breath like the wind had been knocked from her sails. It almost amused him how quickly her face fell, though he tried not to show signs of it.

"If you come without permission, you will be punished," he added. "Understood?"

Cassie nodded. "Mmhmm." God, he was so good at the dominant role… everything he said came out as the sexiest words she'd ever heard. Him telling her _not_ to come was almost enough to make her come.

"Lie back," he told her, and she did, propping herself up slightly on the pillows for a better angle of whatever he was going to do to her.

Sam got onto the bed with her, and he lay the toy on the hand towel beside her. He wanted to give her some attention himself before he started using the toy.

Her legs were spread, and he kneeled between them. He leaned forward over her body, placing his hands against the mattress on either side of her chest. He kissed her lips softly, and then moved down to her neck. She ran her hands over his back and hair, and then suddenly froze, trying to recall if she was supposed to ask him first before she did that. But then remembered she was allowed to touch him unless he told her not to, so she continued caressing his back.

Sam kissed and sucked on her neck before moving down to her chest. He circled the tip of his tongue around one of her nipples, and then moved to the other breast to do the same. Cassie was waiting impatiently for him to give her that direct contact, and after a few moments of him ignoring her nipples and kissing around them, she inadvertently let out a soft sigh.

Sam lifted his head to look at her, and she was staring back at him with a needy look in her eyes. "Seems like you're not happy about something," he remarked, almost challenging her to tell him what was wrong.

"No, sir… I'm fine," she told him.

Sam moved closer to her lips until they were lingering just above hers. "You want me to take your nipple in my mouth, don't you? Wrap my lips around each one of them, suck on them… pull on them with my teeth until you whimper. Will that make you wet?"

Just his _words_ were making her wet, and she exhaled a soft breath. He was embracing this role in a way that Cassie loved, he was turning her on so much.

"Well, Cassie?" he said more firmly when she didn't respond. "Is that what you want?"

Cassie sucked her lower lip into her mouth and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Sam pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and then kissed his way back down her neck, and Cassie held her breath as he made his way to her chest. He went right past her breasts and down to her stomach, and she disappointedly let out the breath she'd been holding.

Sam smirked to himself at her response. As much as he wanted to throw himself at her chest, he was restraining himself. He didn't want to give her everything she wanted so early on, he wanted to build up her need to be touched and make sure she was constantly wanting more.

He pressed a few kisses to her stomach and then sat back on his knees. He placed his hands on her thighs, spreading them apart, and then leaned down to kiss them. His lips moved along her inner thigh toward her center, and jumped over it to get to her other thigh.

She felt his breath against her core and she inhaled sharply, desperate to feel more than just air against her. He kissed along her other thigh, and then lifted his head to look at her.

"Are you wet, Cassie?" he asked her.

Cassie nodded in response.

"Show me," he told her. "Touch yourself, show me that you're wet."

That reminded her of another rule – she couldn't touch herself unless she had permission. Cassie slid a hand down between her legs and dipped one finger ever so slightly between her folds. She was watching him watch her hand, and she never got tired of seeing that look of desire for her in his eyes.

She pulled her finger out and held it up, showing him the glistening fingertip.

"Who made you wet, Cassie?" he asked.

"You did, Sam."

He was so glad they'd agreed to be lenient on the _sir_ rule… he couldn't go a whole evening without hearing her say his name.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he asked her. "Do you want me to use that toy on you?"

"Yes, Sam," she eagerly replied.

"Then lick your finger," he told her. "If you want me to touch you, let me see you taste yourself."

Cassie raised an eyebrow at the request, but didn't hesitate to bring her finger to her lips. Sam was surprised by her quick compliance, and watched as she ran her tongue gently over the tip of her finger. She noticed his reaction, the look in his eyes, how much it turned him on.

"Good girl," he said with a nod of approval.

But she wasn't done. She took the tip of her finger into her mouth and lightly sucked on it as if she was sucking on the tip of his cock, and then pulled it from her mouth and sexily licked her lips.

His cock had twitched in his boxers just watching her. "God, you're so sexy," he told her, shaking his head in disbelief.

It wasn't that big of a deal to her; she'd tasted herself on his lips many times, like when he'd kiss her after going down on her. And while tasting herself didn't particularly do anything for her sexually, she knew what it did to him, and _that_ turned her on.

Cassie was expecting him to reach for the toy, but to her surprise, he climbed off the bed. She watched as he walked over to the chair next to his dresser. He reached into the duffle bag he'd packed for the weekend and pulled out one of her silk scarves.

Sam walked back over to the bed. "Sit up and lean forward."

Cassie did so, and he tied the scarf around her eyes as a blindfold. "This doesn't come off until I say so," he said. She adjusted it slightly to make it more comfortable, and then he directed her to lie her head back against the pillow.

Sam got back onto the bed between her legs and reached for the toy. He examined it, making sure it was still completely clean, and once satisfied, he looked at her. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn't look nervous or worried… he could see the excitement on her face, in her body language. She was ready for anything he might do to her, and it was incredibly arousing.

Sam lightly dragged the toy along her stomach, his way of letting her know he was now holding it, preparing her for its use. "What did I tell you before?" he asked her.

Cassie pondered for a moment before she realized what he meant. "You told me not to come."

"Are you going to be able to follow that rule?" he asked her, moving it down to her thigh.

Cassie was a hundred percent certain that she wouldn't be able to hold off an orgasm when he started using that toy on her, but she certainly wasn't going to admit that, so she just confidently nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good."

The blindfold added a whole new dynamic. She was currently stripped of any possible insight into her surroundings. She couldn't see what he was doing… she was unaware of any actions that he took, what his eyes were saying, what his expression might tell her. All she knew was that her body was throbbing from head to toe, and it felt amazing.

Sam brought the toy between her legs and ran it along her folds, separating them ever so slightly with the tip. Cassie reacted with a soft groan at its initial entry, and then a little louder as he started to push the toy into her.

Sam eased the vibrator about halfway in, and then pulled it back out to the tip, and then back in again to the halfway point. "Do you want more of it?" he asked her.

Cassie quickly nodded. "Yes, please."

Sam smirked at her quick response and he pushed the vibrator further into her. "I bet you'd also really like me to do _this_ ," he said as he turned the toy on.

The toy began vibrating inside of her, and Cassie moaned loudly as sensations of pleasure started to course through her body. They were hitting her more powerfully than she'd expected, her constant whimpers told Sam. He held the toy deep inside of her for a moment, and then began sliding it in and out.

"How does that feel, Cassie?" he asked her. "You like that, don't you?"

"Mmhmm," she muttered through her moans. She was rocking her hips toward the toy, meeting Sam's thrusts, and Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Every time the toy was buried inside her, he left it there for a few seconds so the vibrations could tantalize her from the inside, and Cassie loved it.

He pulled out the toy completely and brushed the vibrating tip against her clit, and she bucked her hips. "Oh, God," she moaned.

Sam brushed over it again, but held it there a little longer, watching her react to the stimulation. It felt amazing, and when he pulled it away again, her body bucked forward almost uncontrollably like it was searching out the toy.

Sam noticed and asked, "Do you want to feel it against your clit again, Cassie?"

Cassie nodded without hesitation, longing to feel those sensations again. "Mmhmm."

He was surprised by her response considering she was told _not_ to come, and the toy against her clit would surely have that effect on her, but Sam still obliged.

He brought the tip back to her clit and circled it gently, letting the vibrations slowly work her up into a tizzy. She was rocking against it, reveling in every incredible sensation it sent through her body. It wasn't until she seemed to be lost in some sort of daze of arousal that he decided to reiterate the rule.

"I told you that you're not allowed to come, Cassie," Sam reminded her.

Beneath the blindfold, Cassie's eyes widened… she'd somehow forgotten about that rule. She shifted her hips, trying to move away from the vibrating tip, but Sam didn't make it easy for her. He kept it on her as much as he could.

She tried to roll onto her side to get away from it, and he placed his hand on her thigh to keep her on her back. She tried to cover herself with her hands, making a blockade from the toy, to which he sternly ordered, "Do _not_ use your hands. Put them under you."

With a frustrated sigh, Cassie obligingly slipped her hands under her body, tucking them beneath her ass.

"You said this is what you wanted," he reminded her. He circled it against her clit, watching her squirm with pleasure as she tried lose contact with the tip. "That's what you just told me, even though you _knew_ you were not allowed to come yet. Why would you do that, Cassie? Did you _forget_?"

"Yes, I forgot, Sam," she admitted, still trying to wiggle her body away from the toy.

"Do you think that's acceptable?"

"No, Sam, I'm sorry," she breathed out, her face grimacing from the pleasure that she was desperately trying to stop. "Oh, God, that feels so good."

"Don't do it, Cassie," he warned her. "Don't you dare come. Hold it off."

"I can't stop it," she sighed as she felt her orgasm brewing, unable to move away from the vibrations that followed her every move. "I want to, but I can't, Sam… it's too much…"

Exercising some leniency, Sam finally pulled the toy away and Cassie exhaled some deep breaths as her body started to calm down. He gave her credit for her attempts to avoid it, and he felt a little guilty setting her up for failure… he knew she didn't stand a chance against those powerful vibrations. They'd only played with the toy a few times, and she was still getting used to how strong it was.

Sam turned the toy off, and he dropped it on the bed beside her. He pushed up her blindfold to look in her eyes, and she blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light.

He greeted her with a disappointed look as he folded his arms across his chest. "Cassie…"

Cassie sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "Yes, sir?" she replied in a small voice.

"You were _told_ the rule, you _forgot_ the rule, and you almost _broke_ the rule."

"I know."

Sam leaned over her body and stared down at her. "Consider this a warning. I don't want to see that kind of disrespect for the rules again, understand?"

"Yes, Sam," she replied with a nod.

He leaned down and kissed her, and she eagerly kissed him back, craving that contact with him. She caressed his arms, dragging her fingers over his firm muscles, enjoying a few moments of tender kisses with him.

He pushed himself up to sit on his knees, and then he got off the bed. Cassie watched as he took off his boxers, and she exhaled a content sigh at the sight of her husband… naked, muscular, rock hard. He made her heart race, her stomach flutter, and her breath catch in her throat. Not just today, but all the time.

Sam beckoned her off the bed and had her kneel on the ground in front of him. He placed the tip of his cock against her lips, and she instinctively ran her tongue over it before wrapping her lips around him.

Sam ran his hand over her hair. "That's right… show me how good you are at that."

Cassie gripped the base of him with one hand and started sliding her lips up and down his shaft.

"You like making me feel good, don't you?" he asked, still combing his fingers through her hair.

"Mmhmm," she hummed against his cock, sending vibrations through him that felt incredible. And she meant it… knowing how much he loved being in her mouth was the reason she was so enthusiastic when she did it. She got so aroused hearing his reactions.

"Go a little deeper, Cassie," he told her, and she did, sliding her lips a little further down his cock. He groaned with pleasure. "Oh, fuck, that feels good."

Cassie's lips moved up and down the length of him and she was massaging his balls with her free hand. Every so often, she would move her mouth down to lick and suck on them, and his groans would grow louder.

Her lips and tongue continued in a perfect tandem to bring pleasure to every inch of him, and he was vocal in his approval. She was releasing soft moans of her own, lightly humming against him as her own arousal kept growing.

Sam knew she often touched herself when she was sucking him. She wasn't allowed to do that today without his permission, so he decided to provide it – partially for his own arousal. He loved watching her touch herself.

"Okay, stop, take a breath," Sam suddenly said.

Cassie wasn't sure how long she'd been at it, but she guessed a few minutes. She stopped her ministrations and slowly pulled her lips from his cock. She was panting slightly, taking in as much air as she could before he was back in her mouth.

Sam reached for the vibrator from the bed, turned it on, and offered it to her. "Put it between your legs," he told her. "Rub it against your clit."

Surprised, Cassie happily took it from him and did as she was told, moaning as the vibrations started coursing through her. She held it there with one hand and then suddenly looked up at him with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Can I come?" she asked him hopefully, almost nervous to hear his answer.

"You can," Sam confirmed, and then added the caveat, "But not until _I_ do. Understand?"

Cassie nodded, and adjusted the position of the vibrator to better pace her impending orgasm. The vibrations still felt incredible, but would give her more time to finish him in this position.

Sam ran his finger along her perfect jawline and leaned down to her ear to whisper, "And in case you're wondering, yes, you're expected to swallow."

Cassie's eyes widened slightly, and the jolt of arousal she felt was a reaction she was not expecting.

So much of this roleplay was about his words and how he spoke to her, _how_ he told her what to do as much as _what_ he told her to do. He knew that, he'd researched that, and they'd talked about it beforehand. She made sure that he knew he could say whatever he wanted, whatever felt right in the moment. They knew that everything said during the roleplay was part of that arousal process, to make her feel everything she expected to feel when he spoke more dominantly.

And, as it turns out, he was damn good at it. She was getting so aroused by everything he said.

As he guided himself back to her mouth, he placed both of his hands on the sides of her head. She knew what that meant… he was going to take over and she would now be a recipient more than a giver.

As she expected, he began thrusting slowly into her mouth, easing himself in and out. "Look up at me, Cassie," he said softly, and she did, giving him the eye contact he loved.

Sam's thrusts were shallow but steady. He knew what she could handle and what she was comfortable with, and she trusted him not to go beyond that. He didn't need to go too deep to get the pleasure he desired.

Cassie had one hand on the toy between her legs, moving it back and forth around her clit, and the other hand was gently caressing his balls, trying to give him some extra stimulation.

When Sam was getting close, he stopped his thrusts and turned it back over to her to finish him off. She took over again, gliding a hand and her lips along his cock, energetically sucking and licking as she drove him toward his peak.

His grunts increased in volume until he groaned, "Ugh, I'm gonna come, Cassie."

When he began spasming in her mouth, Cassie slowed down her motions and gently caressed him with her lips until he finished. She swallowed the evidence of his climax, and then lightly swirled her tongue around his sensitive head before pulling back from him.

Sam was breathing heavily, and he watched as she delicately wiped her lips on the back of her hand, and then she looked up at him with a small sexy smile on her lips. He ran his hand through her hair. "You are amazing," he told her, and then nodded toward the toy between her legs. "Now it's your turn… make yourself come."

Cassie looked up at him with the sexiest look in her eyes as she pressed the vibrator directly to her clit. "Oh, God," she whimpered, leaning her head back against the bed behind her.

Sam reached down to her chest and played with her breasts. "Come for me, Cassie," he told her. "That's what you've been waiting for."

Cassie closed her eyes and focused on his hands on her breasts and the intense vibrations on her clit.

"Open your eyes, look at me," Sam said, tugging on her nipples with his fingers. Cassie opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his. "That's it, I want you looking right at me when you come."

Cassie rocked against the vibrator, moaning as her body raced toward the edge, and her mouth dropped open as her climax finally hit her. "Oh, my God," she moaned loudly as the wave of pleasure crashed over her, and every inch of her body felt the incredible effects. She was still looking up at him as she panted out satisfied breaths. "Oh, God," she breathed.

He reached for the toy and turned it off, tossing it onto the bed. He held his hands out toward her and pulled her up into a standing position. His hands roamed down her sides and back up again. "God, you are so fucking sexy," he told her, and then he wrapped his arms around her.

Cassie lay her head against his chest, muttering, "That felt so good." She exhaled a deep breath and then added, "Sir."

Sam rubbed her back for a moment before pulling back to look at her, and could tell she needed a break. He nodded toward the door to the bathroom. "I'm not done with you yet, but I'll give you a few minutes to freshen up before round two."

"Thank you." Cassie was sweating, and she fanned herself with her hand before pushing her hair away from her face. She gestured toward a water glass on the nightstand. "Can I start with that?"

"Yes… go hydrate."

She walked over and picked up the glass, sipping some of it down before heading toward the bathroom. She pushed the door shut just a little bit, leaving it ajar, and turned on the light. She placed both hands against the counter and looked at herself in the mirror.

On the outside, her hair was mussed, her body was glistening with perspiration, and she looked tired, but she felt sexy. Or, as Sam had just put it, _fucking sexy_. She felt amazing… content and satisfied with how the evening was going, and excited for more. She started fixing her hair in the mirror.

Meanwhile, Sam was preparing for round two. He had pulled another scarf from his bag, and untied the first one that they'd used as a blindfold. He tucked them both under the pillow, and straightened up the bed a little.

She was in the bathroom for a few minutes, and when he heard a flush followed by the running sink, he started walking toward the bathroom to use it himself. She walked out and he gave her a playful rub on her ass as he passed her. They exchanged smiles and he told her to wait for him on the bed. They were still in roleplay mode, which they previously agreed they'd stay in until one of them said the safe word.

When he walked out of the bathroom, she was lying seductively on the bed on her side. She was propped up on one elbow, her chin resting on one hand while her other hand lay delicately on her hip.

He stopped in his tracks just to look at her. He often wondered how he got so lucky to be married to her, to spend the rest of his life with a woman who was perfect in every way possible.

As he walked toward the bed, Cassie felt her heart start to race with excitement. She had no idea what was in store for her next, but she couldn't wait to find out.

Sam joined her on the bed, lying next to her on his side, and he immediately pressed his lips to hers. She rolled from her side to her back as the kiss deepened with passion. He started caressing her breasts and her fingers threaded through his hair as they kissed.

He spent some time in that position, kissing her, touching her, exploring her body with his fingers. It was like a sensual break in the middle of their more intense activities.

Eventually, he ran his finger along her thigh and said, "So, let's see… you've tasted _yourself_ , and you've tasted _me_ , but I haven't tasted _you_ yet today."

"No, you haven't," she said softly.

He moved his lips closer to hers. "Do you want me to?" he asked, brushing his lips against hers. "Do you want to feel my tongue inside you?"

Cassie groaned at the thought and nodded her head. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" he prompted her. He was kind of enjoying enforcing the _sir_ rule, albeit inconsistently.

"Yes, sir," she whispered. "I want to feel your tongue inside me."

Sam moved his hand between her legs and lightly stroked her folds. "Right here? Is this where you want my mouth?" He dipped his finger slightly between her folds. "Like this?"

"Yes, sir," she breathed before huffing out a soft gasp. "Oh, God."

Sam moved his body to position himself on top of her with his weight balanced on his forearms. He kissed her lips, and then moved his mouth down to her chest. He kissed and nibbled and sucked and tugged with his teeth, a little rougher than usual, but her whimpers conveyed nothing but pleasure.

He stayed on her chest for a few minutes, and when he finally started to make his way further down her body, Cassie felt it tremble with excitement. She wanted to feel his mouth between her legs, to run her fingers through his hair as he explored her with his tongue and sucked on her clit.

He kissed down to her stomach, placing open-mouthed kisses against her skin, drawing circles against her abdomen with his tongue. He moved downward, his lips getting dangerously close to where she wanted them to be, when he suddenly lifted his head up and looked at her.

"You know, there's one more thing I want to do first," he said, and he pushed himself up to a kneeling position. He climbed off the bed and stepped closer to the head of it as she watched intently.

He reached for the scarves that he'd tucked under the pillow and he held them up. "You know what's great about this headboard?" he asked, tapping on it. The headboard was wooden, with a line of evenly-spaced vertical slats running across it. "There are so many places for me to tie your hands to it." He nodded toward her. "Sit up."

Cassie raised an eyebrow as she sat up in the bed, and a whole new wave of excitement started rushing through her body. They'd never done this before, but she was ready to try it.

"Hold out your wrists," he said.

Cassie held them both out toward him, and watched as he tied a scarf around each one. When they were both secured, he put his hands on his hips and looked down at her.

"Okay, is there anything you _really_ want to touch before you get stripped of that freedom?" he asked her. "You have ten seconds of free reign."

Cassie raised herself up on her knees on the bed so she was eye level with him. "Anything goes, sir?" she asked breathily.

"Anything goes."

Cassie pressed her lips to his for a passionate kiss while her hands caressed his muscular chest and arms, and then one hand headed south to caress the length of his cock.

Sam groaned at her touch and regretted having to stop it, but he eventually pulled back from the kiss. "Okay, ten seconds are up," he said. "Lie down and put your hands behind you."

Cassie lay back down on the bed and leaned back against the pillow, obligingly putting her hands behind her head near the headboard. Sam kneeled on the bed beside her and tied each scarf to one of the vertical wooden slats of the headboard.

When he was done, he stood back and observed the sight before him. His gorgeous wife was naked and restrained to the bed, completely helpless and at his mercy. He was in complete control of what happened to her, he could do anything he wanted.

But _that_ wasn't the part that was turning him on. What turned him on was how excited _she_ was about being in that position. He could see it in her eyes, the exhilarated look on her face… she had absolutely no control over anything that might happen, and she loved it.

"How does that feel?" he asked her.

Cassie pulled slightly against the scarves bound to her wrists, reaffirming her complete and utter vulnerability in this situation, and it only intensified the amazing mixture of feelings rushing through her body… excitement, arousal, adrenaline.

Cassie sucked her lower lip into her mouth, and then with a small smile, she declared, "It feels incredible."

Sam smirked. "Yeah, I can tell." He climbed back onto the bed and straddled her body, kneeling over her thighs. "You know, you once told me that you don't believe in control," he said as he ran his hands up the front of her body. "And now here you are, completely aroused by me having it."

Cassie didn't know how to respond to that statement other than a nod of agreement.

"You are so turned on by the idea that I can do anything I want to you and you can't stop it," he continued, and he squeezed her breasts with both hands. "Aren't you?"

Cassie moaned softly at his hands on her body, noticing the sensations of his touch felt even more intense when she was restrained. "Yes, I am, Sam," she whispered.

Sam leaned down closer to her face. "You know, if you had disobeyed me, this was going to be an option for one of your punishments… restraining you like this." He paused a moment to kiss her long and deep, and as he pulled back, he finished, "But I think you like it too much for it to be a punishment."

Cassie smirked at that. "Well, I guess it all depends on what you do to me when I'm restrained," she pointed out. "That's where the punishment would come in, not the actual restraint part."

"True," he agreed, and he kissed her again. He pulled back and surveyed her body with his eyes before he met her gaze. "So, before you were in your current situation, I believe we were talking about me tasting you."

"Yes, we were," she replied.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement, and then he placed his hands at her wrists and slowly slid them down her arms. They brushed over her biceps and into the curves of her underarms, making Cassie flinch a little with the ticklish sensations. They continued over her breasts, his fingertips dragging against them lightly, and then down across her stomach to her thighs that he was currently kneeling over.

He repositioned himself and her legs so that they were spread and he was between them. He lay on his stomach, his face aligned between her thighs. His own need to taste her and to start making her moan outweighed his desire to tease her at this point, so he dove right in.

He ran his tongue along her folds a few times before slipping it between them, pressing it into her opening to swirl in her wetness. Cassie moaned with pleasure and instinctively tried to reach for his head to caress his hair, only for the scarves around her wrists to snugly remind her that it wasn't an option.

She clutched onto the headboard behind her, squeezing the wooden slats as he explored her with his tongue, and then focused on her clit. He began his usual effective stimulating pattern of licking and sucking, making her moan louder and squirm more with every passing second. He added his fingers to the mix, thrusting two of them into her steadily while his mouth continued its gentle assault on her most sensitive spot.

Cassie was rocking her pelvis in rhythm with his motions and her moans became constant as she already felt another orgasm coming on. "Can I come?" she urgently and breathlessly asked him when she realized that she didn't have permission yet. She didn't know if she could give in to it or had to try to fight it off. "Please, Sam, can I come?"

There was a desperation in her tone that she couldn't hide; she wanted so badly to have another release. Sam loved that she remembered to ask, and he pulled his lips from her long enough to reply, "You can come," and then immediately returned to her clit.

Relieved, Cassie relaxed and was able to enjoy what Sam was doing to her without worrying she'd have to _stop_ enjoying it. His mouth and fingers continued working in tandem, and arousal was taking over every inch of her body. She shuddered and moaned as her orgasm hit her, her hands still clutching onto the headboard behind her as her body arched up from the bed. "Oh, my God!" she moaned repeatedly as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

Sam felt her internal muscles tighten around his fingers when she came, he felt her body shaking, heard the pleasure in her moans. Witnessing her reach that level of satisfaction was always his favorite part, and he certainly enjoyed being the cause of it.

Sam sat back on his knees between her legs to look at Cassie. Her eyes were closed as her orgasm faded into the distance and her body calmed down.

When she opened her eyes, Sam was staring at her, and as her gaze drifted downward, she noticed he was gently stroking himself. She watched his hand move slowly up and down his cock, mesmerized by the motions. She hadn't had him inside her yet today, excluding her mouth. She'd had the toy, his fingers, his tongue, but not what she wanted the most, not what felt the most satisfying.

"Look at that face," Sam observed with a smirk, noting the deep expression of desire in her eyes. "You want it just as bad as I want to give it to you."

Cassie nodded eagerly, her chest heaving with her breaths. "I do."

"Tell me what you want, Cassie," he told her. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, step by step."

Cassie eyed him for a moment, and then spread her legs wider as she said, "I want you to get on top of me."

Sam leaned over her body so his face was above hers. "And then?" he prompted her.

"I want you inside me," Cassie said, and he tilted his head to the side with a look that clearly indicated that he wanted her to be more specific. It drove him crazy when she talked dirty. "I want your cock inside me," she clarified.

Sam hummed with approval, then rested his body weight on one arm and reached down with his other hand to guide himself to her opening. He rubbed his tip against her folds as he looked into her eyes. "Say it again," he requested.

"I want your cock inside me," she said, speaking each word slowly and emphatically, and then after a brief pause, added, "Sir."

Sam pushed into her, evoking groans from both of them as his length was enveloped by her warmth. The way her body tightly hugged his thick cock like a glove was a feeling that couldn't compare to anything else.

Sam readjusted himself so he was resting again on both forearms over her body, and he leaned down to kiss her, long and deep and passionately. She kissed him back eagerly, wishing she could run her hands over his arms and back and ass… she wanted to touch him so badly. That was the one major downside to being restrained.

He pulled back from the kiss, and he remained perfectly still inside of her. "Now what?" he urged her. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Sam's lips were still lingering close to hers, enough that she could reach them by lifting her head. She lightly brushed her lips against his as she softly requested, "Fuck me, Sam."

God, how he loved to hear those words from her. Sam could feel himself throbbing inside of her, like his cock was begging him to start moving. But instead, he kissed her gently. "Say it again," he muttered against her lips.

"Fuck me, Sam," she whispered, and he pulled out and slammed back into her, causing her to gasp with surprise. "Oh, my God!" she moaned, grimacing with pleasure.

He continued with shallow thrusts that had her continuously moaning and whimpering. Her body was rocking in tune with his, her motions pulling against the scarves that bound her to the headboard. Like her, Sam noticed the one negative to the restraints… he missed that extra contact from her hands caressing his body.

"Oh, Sam," she moaned as her face reacted with pleasure to every thrust. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was thrusting back against him, trying to urge him to go deeper. "Please… harder…" she panted in between moans. If she was going to be tied to the bed during a dominant/submissive roleplay, she wanted it hard and rough. She wanted him to wildly dominate her.

His thrusts went deeper, and he gyrated his hips when he was buried inside her to rub his pubic bone against her clit. The extra stimulation sent amazing jolts of pleasure through her body.

When he felt himself getting close, he stopped his gyrations and began slamming into her forcefully at a pace that almost felt too rough. But she was responding to it positively, moaning louder, whimpering his name, muttering, "Harder" over and over.

So, he kept giving it to her harder, grunting and moaning with pleasure as much as she was. She was staring up at him, as aroused by the intense animalistic look in his eyes as she was by his motions. She saw on his face the moment he was about to come, and his short grunts turned into longer growls as he began to explode. He held himself deep inside her until he'd released every last drop.

He pulled out of her and relaxed some of his weight against her body, sliding one arm beneath her back to hug her. He rested his head against her chest as he tiredly panted to catch his breath. Cassie was able to lean her head forward enough to place a kiss to the top of his head, and then she leaned back against the pillow and gave him a moment to settle down.

Then, with another quick kiss to the top of his head, Cassie calmly said, "Sam… _thirteen_."

Sam immediately lifted his head to look at her. "Thirteen," he repeated as confirmation, and then pushed himself up onto his knees. That was their safe word. His voice softened and he nodded toward her wrists. "You want those off?"

Cassie nodded. "I want to touch you."

Sam undid the scarves and released her hands from their restraints. She gripped his face with both hands and pulled him down into a kiss, and then let her hands wander his body, trying to touch every inch of skin she could reach. She was still aroused, and knew she could come again with a little help.

"Sam, I was so close again," she muttered in between kisses. "Help me finish."

"With the vibrator?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, just you," she said softly. "Touch me, Sam."

He moved to lie beside her on the bed. One hand settled between her legs and his fingers began moving against her clit as he kissed and sucked on her breasts, trying to stimulate her however he could.

"Oh, yes, Sam," Cassie muttered, rocking against his fingers as her arousal started to build up again. "Keep going… that feels so good." Her hands were still caressing his body to make up for lost time, which Sam was appreciating as well.

It didn't take long for her to come again with the constant direct stimulation he was giving her. Her moans were loud, and afterwards, Cassie tiredly rolled toward him to cuddle up against his body. Sam draped his arm across her back, pulling her closer.

Her face was against his chest, and Sam kissed the top of her head and stayed there. His chin was resting against her hair as he gently stroked her back. He could tell she needed a minute or two to just quietly recover.

When she finally stirred in his arms, he lifted his head from hers. She looked up at him, pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Sam watched as she rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom, and then he reached for the hand towel lying on the bed for a quick cleanup. He threw the towel onto the floor, along with the two larger ones they'd lined the bed with, pulled on his boxers, and then got under the covers to wait for her. He was sitting up, leaning back against the pillows that he'd lined against the headboard.

Cassie returned from the bathroom wearing her robe, left untied in the front. She walked over to the bed, and she nodded toward the scarves that were still tied to the headboard.

"We need to remember to take those down," she remarked with a smirk. "Could lead to an awkward conversation next time we're here with the kids on one of their breaks."

Sam smiled. "I'll take 'em down tonight. No one will know a thing."

"What happens at the lake house," Cassie started.

"Stays at the lake house," Sam finished.

Cassie smiled, and then took a long sip from the water glass on the nightstand before joining him on the bed. She sat beside him, facing him with her legs crossed in front of her. "So, recap time?" she suggested, clasping her hands together in her lap.

Sam nodded and turned his body toward her. "Yes. Let's talk it out. What did you think?"

Cassie took a deep breath and smiled at him. "I think you were amazing," she said with sincerity, and Sam smiled in response. "The way you spoke, your tone, your words, the looks you gave… it's like you were born to be dominant, that's how natural it felt coming from you."

Sam chuckled. "Might be related to that surgeon ego, who knows."

Cassie smiled. "Confidence," she corrected him. "And perhaps."

"But you liked it?" he asked, wanting some assurance that she was as satisfied as she had appeared to be. "It's what you expected, what you wanted?"

"I don't know exactly what I expected, but this is what I do know… I loved the way I felt the entire time," Cassie told him. "The way _you_ made me feel, Sam. You made me excited and aroused and you kept me wanting more."

"Good, that was the goal," he replied with a smile.

"And more importantly, I knew we could stop the second I _didn't_ want more." Cassie smiled at him adoringly and ran her fingers along his cheek. "Luckily, that wasn't the case, but I would have never even tried something like this without that level of trust. The trust of knowing you would stick to the limits we set and would stop the second I wanted to. That was the most important factor for this to work."

"I know." Sam smiled as he reached for her hand, moved it to his lips, and kissed her palm. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied, and then she asked, "So, how did _you_ like it? You had a bigger role to play than I did."

"Me? I loved it," he confirmed. "It was different but it was exciting, and I could tell _you_ were having fun, so that made _me_ feel good." He paused for a moment, running through the evening in his head.

Cassie observed him for a second before calmly saying, "Tell me what you had trouble with."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he smirked at her… she was reading his mind again. "Saying things that I wouldn't normally say to you felt weird at first… whether it was something bossy or salacious or whatever. Don't get me wrong, it was _hot_ , but it took some getting used to."

Cassie smiled and nodded knowingly. "I knew that part might be a challenge for the polite, respectful Dr. Sam Radford. That's why I wanted us to talk about that ahead of time… I wanted to make sure you knew that you could say anything."

Sam nodded. "And that helped, reminding myself that you'd said that… but there was a little adjustment period."

"Well, you were very good at it," she assured him. "Like I said, you were a natural."

Sam chuckled. "Well, I don't know if that's a compliment or not… should I be proud of being good at something like that?"

"You did it for _me_ ," Cassie told him, and she leaned in closer. "Your wife asked you to play a role and you put every ounce of energy you could into making her happy, including days of research beforehand to try to make it perfect." She kissed him before adding, "So, yes, you should be proud of that… you should be proud of how great a husband you are."

Sam smiled and kissed her again, sliding his hand up to cradle the back of her head. As he pulled his lips slowly from hers, he said, "I'd do anything for you."

"I know, and I love you for that," she told him, and then she shook her head in disbelief. "It's kind of amazing what we just did, isn't it? Roleplay is more fascinating than I realized it could be."

"How do you mean?"

"The way we both temporarily became different versions of ourselves," she explained. "We talked differently, acted differently, explored our desires, and then we just turned it off and went back to being _us_."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty interesting when you think about it."

"And now we're back to our normal selves until we decide to bring out different versions again." Cassie paused a moment before clarifying, " _If_ we decide to."

Sam smiled at her. "You want to try out more role playing, don't you?"

Cassie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, kind of."

"Yeah, I can tell," he said, still smiling. "We can do that. I liked it, too."

"It doesn't have to be the same one," she said. "It _could_ be, I wouldn't mind that, but we can also try other things, too."

Sam nodded. "We'll talk about it." He ran his fingers gently along her cheek. "Right now, though… I suggest we get some food. Because I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I'm completely famished," she agreed. "Grilled cheese?"

"Perfect." Sam leaned in to kiss her, adding, "Like you."

…


End file.
